guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Band of the Lion
The Band of the Lion is a current and very active guild. The guild is based on the belief that teamwork, loyalty, and perseverance combine to produce stronger individual members than is otherwise possible. Entrance Requirements The following is a list of the requirements needed to join our guild: *Can be Pay-to-Play (P2P) or Free-to-Play (F2P) *We accept levels 15 and higher. Core Values These can't be stressed enough. Anyone not adhering to these principles will be banished at the sole discretion of the Officers, with possibly no warning: *'Honesty'- Being truthful at all times, especially when asked a question by a higher member *'Virtue'- Always willing to lend a hand to other guildmates in need *'Fun-Loving'- Including good sense of humor, and plays the game to have fun! *'Respect'- Respecting your other guild members and the other inhabitants of the world of DOFUS at all times *'Loyalty'- Respecting your guild rank, and the privileges and responsibilities that come with it Most of all: have fun, be polite, don't swear, and work for the guild. The reward to you, individually, will be much greater. Again, failure to follow any of these guidelines could result in permanent banishment. Why Should I Join This Guild? Simply put, the benefit of a guild is to have a support network that makes the game easier and more fun. Especially with the Band of the Lion. We pride ourselves on being helpful, courteous, and respectful. As a member of our guild, you can expect to be treated with kindness and respect. You have an easy way to participate in large group battles (which occur almost daily!) with people that you know and trust. You have an easier way to procure those few extra resources you need to complete your project, either free or at a substantially discounted rate. You are able to receive the free hand-outs of food, bread, and healing potions that occur regularly. And finally, you can access a valuable knowledge base to figure out how to do your next quest, or make that great item you've been wanting to make. Sure beats asking the public! At least one of the Officers is almost always on, and Rekkar, our leader, regularly joins us in battle. We are very active, and look forward to our future growth. Officers The Band's Court *'Leader': Rekkar-the-Rogue, the Head of the Band of the Lion, Clan Patriarch, and Founding Member *'Officer': Fluxo, Viking Raider, Master Summoner, and Long-time Member *'Officer': D-O, Bounty-hunter, Court Jester, and Long-time Member *'Officer': Reverend-Death, Holy Man, Archer, and Long-time Member *'Officer': Spudley, Punmaster,Trapper, and Long-time Member *'Officer': Kingof-Kings, Hammer-master, AP-robber, and Long-time Member *'Officer': Tirolen, Retired Leader, Archer, and Founding Member *'Officer': Akiak, Healer, Artisan, and Founding Member Ranks and Responsibilities Odds & Ends *The guild exists to see everyone succeed. The benefit to you, as a member, is the ability to draw from a vast pool of resources and knowledge. If you need something, don't be afraid to ask! All members will help if they can, and the same is expected of you! *Be polite *Don't spam! *Be patient with your requests. Whoever you asked will help in due time, but they might be busy, too.